


Last camping trip

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [128]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen hopes to scare the bots one more time.





	1. One more ghost story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen hopes to scare the bots one more time.


	2. Ratchet's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has other ideas.


	3. Dr. Truckenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too scary for Smokescreen!


	4. Fishing hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has found a possible place to fish!


	5. Bee catches a fish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee catches his first fish!


	6. Fish on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen's turn!


	7. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets a little help.


	8. Release!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen lands a big one!


	9. Grenade!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing back at the pool, the bots get a little surprise!


	10. New bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack joins the team!


	11. Mystery relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has a mysterious relic....


End file.
